Mirror, Mirror
Plot Opening Out in the depths of space, in an asteroid field, was an Autobot space bridge. One might wonder why Ultra Magnus would want to have a space bridge built here, but no one would dare question the Magnus himself. Besides, the more space bridges, the bigger advantage they would have over the Decepticons. On one of the larger asteroids was the space bridge itself. An orange and black ship was docked to the side, and, inside the ship, a young purple and black robot with red eyes was watching something to occupy his time. "Many millions of years ago, war raged between the forces of the powerful Autobots and the unworthy Decepticons for control of the planet Cybertron. The Autobots battled valiantly in the name of their mighty Imperium; their courageous exploits bringing hope and glory to beleaguered, war-torn planets, and inspiring countless generations of robots yet to come online" Optimus Prime was one of those robots. He had joined the Autobot Elite Guard in the hopes of becoming a great commander, and, eventually, Magnus. Oh, he had plans for Cybertron alright, but some took exception to his 'creative' methods and had him expelled. He would make them all pay for his indignity, but first he needed weapons, bots with the chrome bearings to use them, a little energon, and a lot of luck. As he watched the screen another Autobot, Ratchet, an old-as-rust medic with a green-scrubbed paintjob came in. "What a load of slag" He said, scoffing at the films. "Why do you waste your time with those history vids?" He asked Optimus. "Because I can, Ratchet. Know the past and you can conquer the future" Ratchet shook his head. Optimus had always had delusions of grandeur, like every other cadet that came from the slagging academy. "Look around, Optimus. The Great Wars ended centuries ago" He said, spreading his arms for emphasis. "The war is never over, not while the Decepticons scavenge our borders." "They haven't done any major damage, and I doubt they'll continue to do so" Optimus grunted, stood up and glowered. The rust must be getting to Ratchet's processor. "They aren't called 'Decepticons' for nothing, Ratchet. You say you were there, that you saw some action? Prove it. What were the Decepticons really like?" Ratchet almost punched Optimus in the face. He didn't need to prove anything. "Trust me, kid. The galaxy's better off not knowing. Besides, looks like the young bots could use a hand." They looked out the window to see the shape of Bulkhead dangling precariously from the cliff. "Bumblebee! My wreckin' ball's stuck again!" Optimus sighed. As if Jazz arriving to inspect them wasn't enough, he had to deal with these fools under his command. He and Ratchet headed for the airlock, transformed and rolled out. Finally Bumblebee arrived. He was a sneaky, manipulative little bugger with a black paintjobs with gold stripes, not that Bulkhead minded. His plans always worked in both their favours. "Relax, Bulkhead." He said, taking aim with his stingers. "Tell me you're not going to shoot me down" "I'll be careful. Have ever lied to you?" "Millions of times-" Bulkhead couldn't continue, as Bumblebee's shots cut through the rock like space jam. Bulkhead crashed to the ground, shaking it so hard that Bumblebee slipped and Prowl fell off the cliff onto him. Bulkhead wandered over to the two pipsqueaks, picked them up and prepared to smash the slag out of them when he felt something sharp pierce his shoulder. Optimus and Ratchet had arrived, and Optimus pulled the axe out of Bulkhead with his grapplers. "What's the situation now?" Optimus asked, very irritated. "I think the technical term is 'bunch of big honking rocks blocking Space Bridge'" Bumblebee summed up. "Then what are you waiting for? Smash!" The three grudgingly got to work, thought it took a fistful of rock to get Prowl moving. However, as they were working on it when all of a sudden, the Space Bridge activates. Out comes out a transformer and something else. A close examination reveals they’re Bumblebee, and Sari from our universe. Part 1: Arrival Now, Optimus recovers them, and as they return to Cybertron, the evil bots are asking why there’s them, just different colors. Waking up at last, Bumblebee, and Sari arrive, to their shock, on Cybertron. Almost immediately, he is jumped by an oddly colored Triggercon named Ruckus. Ruckus tries to make a getaway, when he's blasted by Sentinel. Sentinel takes Bumblebee to see Ultra Magnus. Sari is captured and contained by Sentinel. Ultra Magnus escorts the by-now-nervous Bumblebee to the smelting pool to see Rumble’s execution. Quite unwisely, Bumblebee questions Ultra Magnus, and is blasted into a smelting pool for his pains. He survives, and as he gets up, is sent to the Rad Zone as a test of loyalty and strength. Sari is captured, and held as a slave of the Autobots. Meanwhile, she meets another girl …. Named Sari Sudmac. Bumblebee wakes up to find the Constructicons fixing him up. Once that’s finished, as he freaks out, he collides with the leader of the Good Decepticons himself, Megatron and his assistant, Shockwave. At once, he is captured, and taken aboard the Nemesis. Aboard the Nemesis, Shockwave concludes that Bumblebee is from another universe, since he has different colors, is not a Shifter, and doesn’t have an electronic paint job, and the insignia is a different color. Bumblebee, freaking out asks what’s going on. Megatron decides it’s time to tell Bumblebee the origins of the Universe, that he lives in. Part 2: The Origin 14 million Stellar Cycles ago…. A bot named Ultranix (Ultra-nix) grew increasingly obsessive with power and knowledge. Feeling unsatisfied, he killed countless others to get into the Elite Guard. Soon, when reaching the rank of Prime, he began his plan of preaching intolerance for Cybertron’s peaceful lifestyle. Millions, even billions agreed to this philosophy. However, he had to kill the Magnus to lead the group, which he named Autobots, declaring his followers autonomous from Cybertron. He equipped his soldiers with powerful weapons, causing thousands to flee the galaxy. He however gave himself the most powerups, and once he finished creating his most powerful weapon, the Magnus Hammer, he renamed himself as Ultra Magnus, leader of the Autobots. Then, one day, the Autobots began their reign of terror. Those who refused to join the Autobots were scrapped. Eventually, Ultra Magnus’s sanity was shattered with a shocking revelation, but no one, not even his closest friends, knew what that was. The Autobots did not go unchallenged; other Cybertronians who managed to escape the initial massacre formed a loose resistance, but without a strong leader to guide them, the cause was sure to sputter out. That's when Megatron emerged from Polyhex, uniting the resistance fighters into a tightly knit army. Megatron had only one equal on the battlefield, namely Ultra Magnus, but had the additional advantage of being able to transform. Armed with the technology of hiding themselves in plain sight, the resistance became the Decepticons. Ultra Magnus, however, managed to reproduce the technology for his own troops to use. Because of that, morale has been sinking. While the Great Wars itself has been finished, they still remain. It was later that Sentinel and Optimus Primes were born. They were thought of as “Ultra’s Sons “. But when Optimus started to become too smart, he had to be rid of… for now. Optimus now owns a crew, and Ultra Magnus waits for the day to destroy Megatron and give the title of Magnus to Optimus. Part 3: The Plan Bumblebee asks if Shockwave has a different mode named Longarm Prime. Shockwave replies by becoming Longarm, then Shockwave. Megatron asks him to tell how he got there. Sari, and Bumblebee are working on the Space Bridge, fixing it, when Bumblebee accidently presses some buttons; it creates a portal to another world. Meanwhile at the same time, the ripples from the Siege of Kaon caused by Sentinel Prime causes two Universal Streams to connect. This causes an overload of Positive and Negative transwarp energy causes it to open a portal to the Shattered Glass Animated Universe. The Two are sucked into it, and as the portal is destroyed, the evil bots find them. Megatron realizes that he has an organic friend that needs to be saved. Bumblebee isn't exactly convinced that Megatron’s story is true, but decides to stick around before he makes a final decision. Back in Iacon, Blurr reports to Ultra Magnus about the status of the Ark, but is concerned about the launching platform's stability. Ultra Magnus is unconcerned and even welcomes a Decepticon attack. He sends Optimus and his crew to prepare for an attack. At Decepticon HQ, Starscream reports on the Ark's status as well, with a highly concerned Megatron listening in. As Bumblebee and Shockwave enter, Megatron informs them that Optimus plans to head to other planets to plunder their resources. Megatron says that he needs to concentrate on a plan to get past the guards at the launching platform. Starscream then comes up with the brilliant idea of attacking the platform itself. With the platform's destruction, the Ark will collapse under its own weight, stranding the Autobots on Cybertron, albeit temporarily. To destroy the platform, Starscream plans to use Bumblebee’s Stingers to weaken the steel, making it vulnerable to regular weapons fire. Bumblebee agrees to assist Starscream with replicating the formula as Megatron and the others plan the new attack. Part 4: The Battle at Iacon At Sundown in Iacon, Optimus sends his crew and guards across the area, and decides to prepare for the battle. Starscream, his clones, Lockdown, and Lugnut deploy Glass Gas Bombs, which damage much of the platform. The Full Decepticon Army attacks and the Autobots attack also, leading to an all-out brawl. The Elite Guard attacks and Bumblebee is able to save Sari. Evil Sari transforms and attacks the all-attacking good one. Bumblebee is able to stop her, and as he’s battling other Autobots, Optimus spots Bumblebee, and attempts to destroy the “traitor”, but Megatron takes the hit. Finally spurred into action, Bumblebee finishes the job, destroying the platform and crippling the Ark. Bumblebee returns to the Nemesis with the Decepticons. However, as they celebrate, Starscream brings to the hologram table the dead body of Megatron, the Fallen Leader of the Decepticons. Category:Transformers: Animated (The Fourth Season) Category:User:Sci100